The Voice Within - Traduction
by Aliiks
Summary: Après 7x02. Ziva est de retour, mais elle a changé, beaucoup changé. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui dit ce qu'elle a à faire, et ce n'est pas des choses bien! Tony, fidèle à lui-même, découvre son secret et se donne pour mission de l'aider. Comment l'équipe et Ziva vont réagir, quand ce qui est connu de l'histoire prend une autre tournure? Trad de la fic de SpecialAgentLeonie.
1. La voix

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui est je le rappelle, la traduction de la fiction du même nom de SpecialAgentLeonie.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Appartement de Ziva, 04h30**

Ziva se réveilla dans son lit, à la maison. Oui, elle était chez elle, en Amérique. Ca faisait deux semaines que Tony, McGee et Gibbs l'avaient sauvée de Somalie. De Saleem et ses hommes. Ducky avait vérifié son état et il avait découvert beaucoup de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle avait parlé à Tony, et Gibbs lui faisait à nouveau confiance. Enfin, elle avait clarifié les choses. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Comme Ducky le lui avait suggéré de voir quelqu'un pour en parler, elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait menti au vieil homme. Elle n'était allée voir personne. Comment pourrait-elle parler à qui que ce soit de ça ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Il avait aussi dit qu'elle devait rester chez elle pendant 3 semaines, le temps qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa vie.

Ziva se leva, elle vit que son alarme affichait 4h30. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle plus longtemps. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains, et se planta devant le miroir. Elle enleva le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle, et regarda ses cicatrices. Celles de Somalie s'en allaient petit à petit. Mais ensuite, elle posa ses yeux sur les autres. Celles sur ses bras. Non, celles-ci n'étaient pas dues à Saleem ou aux autres hommes du camp. Elle se les était faites elle-même. En revenant, Ziva pensait qu'elle devenait folle ! Elle l'ignora et pensa que ça partirait. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il en fut autrement. Après un moment, elle commença à écouter la voix. Oh, la voix était exactement comme celle de Saleem. Elle la détestait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter. Il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison.

_« Tu mérites cette douleur, Ziva. Tu le sais » _disait-elle. Les nouvelles cicatrices n'étaient pas des coupures, comme les _gens_ ont, d'habitude. C'étaient des marques de brûlures. _« Tu dois le faire ! je te fais du mal tous les jours. Tu le mérites ! »_ Dit-elle encore.

Doucement, Ziva prit le briquet qui était à côté du lavabo. Elle l'alluma et le porta lentement à son bras. Alors que la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir, son visage prit une expression de douleur. Mais elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit que la peau était vraiment brûlée.

Elle recommença, deux autres fois. Une fois que ce fut terminé, son bras était brûlé à 3 endroits. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ca faisait tellement mal, mais cette fois, elle ne pleura pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ? » se demanda-t-elle.

_« Tu as ce que tu mérites » _dit la voix. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir la voix de son esprit. Quand elle ne l'entendit plus, elle passa son bras sous l'eau tiède, pour que ça ne lui fasse plus mal.

Après un quart d'heure, elle prit une douche s'habilla et se rendit au NCIS.

...

**QG du NCIS, 5h55**

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha jusqu'à l'open space encore sombre. Il pensait être le premier à arriver, depuis… ouais… il était toujours le premier. Il avait son café à la main et se rendit à son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une lumière briller. Ca venait du bureau de Ziva. Elle était profondément perdue dans ses pensées et elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme aux cheveux couleur argent debout devant elle.

Gibbs se racla la gorge. Ziva sursauta légèrement.

« Bonjour Gibbs » dit-elle calmement, en restant sur sa chaise.

« Ziva, que faites-vous ici » demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

« Je le torturais l'esprit avec mes pensées, à la maison. J'ai pensé que si je venais ici et que je travaillais, ça irait mieux » expliqua Ziva, ne disant que la moitié de la vérité.

Gibbs la regarda. Elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Elle semblait plus fixer un point derrière lui, sur le mur d'en face.

« Ca marche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, oui » acquiesça-t-elle. Gibbs prit une nouvelle gorgée de café, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne savait pas que penser, et prit la parole.

« Je vais bien, Gibbs. Vraiment » Elle essaya d'afficher un demi sourire.

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que votre médecin en pense ? »

« Elle a dit que si ça m'aide, c'est un bon moyen de revenir à la normal » mentit Ziva.

« Ok, alors. Mais pas de terrain pour vous » approuva-t-il et il retourna à son bureau.

« merci » répondit-elle, et elle retourna à son travail.

Une heure plus tard McGee et Tony arrivèrent en même temps pour changer.

« Et donc, j'ai passé une super nuit ! » s'exclama Tony pour McGee, qui rigolait de l'histoire.

« J'entends que tu as passé un bon moment ? » demanda Ziva, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. McGee et Tony se regardèrent. McGee alla jusqu'à son bureau, et Tony s'assit lentement derrière le sien, laissant son sac à terre, tout en la regardant.

« En effet » dit-il son grand sourire s'effaçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ziva ? » demanda-t-il.

« De la paperasse, Tony. Chose que tu oublies souvent » Ziva lâcha son stylo et le regarda. Lui tourna son regard vers Gibbs, puis à nouveau sur Ziva. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Content que tu sois de retour, Ziva » sourit-il.

« Merci Tony » dit-elle en hochant la tête, et McGee dit la même chose, recevant la même réponse. Tony et McGee allumèrent leurs ordinateurs et commencèrent aussi à travailler.

Dans la journée, l'équipe eut une affaire. Pourquoi celle là ? Ziva n'en était pas ravie, et cela se voyait parfois. C'était à propos d'un petit garçon, dont le père abusait, et le garçon était couvert de bleus. Ziva se laissa aller avec le père, et failli le frapper. Mais à la place, son poing finit dans le mur, à côté de sa tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ziva était un peu plus agressive que le reste de l'équipe. Mais cette fois était différente. Et Tony n'aimait pas ça.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle se frottait les articulations où des bleus se formaient.

« Tiens » lui dit Tony en plaçant une poche de glace sur la main. « Ca devrait aider »

Ziva regarda la poche, et l'accepta « Merci. Et désolée »

« Tu connais les règles, Ziva. Mais puisque tu l'as dit, pour quoi es-tu désolée ? » demanda Tony, surpris._ « Depuis quand elle dit ça ?»_

« Pour avoir agi ainsi »

« Tu fais ça plus souvent Ziva. Ce n'est pas nouveau » tenta Tony, mais il savait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité, qu'il essayait juste de la faire se sentir mieux.

« C'est juste le fait de faire du mal à un enfant. Je ne peux pas le comprendre. Ca me rend folle, et je m'énerve. » expliqua-t-elle.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Ziv. 5 minutes de plus de son comportement envers toi, et je lui aurais mis mon propre poing dans la figure. »

Ziva afficha un demi-sourire. Mais ensuite… _« tu rends cela trop beau, Ziva. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il dit ça juste pour te réconforter. Tu me décois ! Tu aurais dû le frapper. Le laisser savoir comment tu te sens ! » _dit la voix dans sa tête.

« Excuse-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes » dit-elle simplement, et elle se leva, laissant la glace et Tony derrière elle.

Sur le chemin, elle se cogna contre Gibbs. Il laissa presque son café tomber. « Désolée Gibbs ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

_« Elle a recommencé ! » _pensa Tony.

« Les règles Ziva » répondit Gibbs.

« Déso… » commença-t-elle, puis elle s'arrêta. « Je sais » dit-elle à la place, et elle continua son chemin.

« Elle va bien » demanda Gibbs en arrivant dans l'openspace.

« Je ne sais pas . Elle a quasiment frappé le type dans la salle d'interrogatoire » di Tony.

« Je sais, j'ai vu, ça » Tu crois qu'elle est revenue trop tôt au boulot ? » demanda Gibbs, et il prit une gorgée de son café.

« Non, je pense juste qu'elle détestait le gars. Mais je vais garder un œil sur elle. » suggéra Tony.

« Comme toujours, DiNozzo » dit Gibbs, puis il s'assit derrière son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » commença Tony, mais il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que Gibbs disait ? C'était bon ? C'était mauvais ? C'était trop ? _« pour l'instant, je vais juste garder un œil sur elle. Sérieusement, cette fois »_

_..._

Ziva se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage aujourd'hui, donc, il ne pouvait pas être ruiné. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. « Est-ce que c'est si mal, qu'il veuille m'aider à aller mieux ? Il veut que je me sente bien, c'est une bonne chose, non ? » se demanda-t-elle.

_« Tu es sérieusement en train de penser à ça maintenant ? JE savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je vienne dans ta tête ! » _dit la voix. Ziva eut immédiatement une mauvaise impression. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. _« tu dois être punie pour de telles pensées ! » _En signe de défaite, Ziva sortit le briquet de sa poche.

10 minutes plus tard, Ziva retourna dans l'openspace où Tony, Gibbs, et à présent McGee, l'attendaient.

« Tu vas bien, Ziva ? » demanda Tony en premier.

« Je vais bien, Tony. Je ne voulais juste pas mouiller le sol donc je suis allée aux toilettes pour vider ma vessie » dit Ziva en essayant de faire une blague.

Et ça sembla marcher. Ils retournèrent au travail. Ziva se saisit de la poche de glace qui était resté sur son bureau et l'appliqua sur ses nouvelles cicatrices. Elle avait toujours ses manches qui la couvraient pour qu'ils ne voient rien, mais McGee remarqua une différence.

« Uhm, Ziva ? Je pensais que tu t'étais fait mal au poing ? » demanda-t-il.

Ziva était surprise, qu'ils aient vu et tous leurs yeux maintenant tournés vers elle n'aidaient pas.

« Uhm… Je me suis cogné le poignet dans le mur c'est juste pour m'assurer que ca n'empire pas » mentit-elle. Tony et McGee reposèrent leurs yeux sur leurs papiers, mais Gibbs garda son regard sur Ziva. Elle ne remarqua même pas. Elle disait peut-être la vérité à propos de ses poings et de son poignet. Mais elle se frottait maintenant tout le bras et elle semblait nerveuse.

«_Pourquoi serait-elle nerveuse ? » _ pensa-t-il. Mais la journée passé, et Ziva ne fit plus d'autres scènes étranges, alors il laissa cela dans un coin de sa tête.

Comme la journée était finie, ils purent tous rentrer chez eux. McGee et Gibbs retournèrent chez eux. Après ça, Tony prit aussi le chemin du retour, en remarquant que Ziva ne le suivait pas. Il vit qu'elle était dans ses pensées et qu'elle n'avait probablement pas vu l'heure passer. Il alla vers elle et posa une main ferme sur son bras pour capter son attention. Il sursauta quand il remarqua qu'elle avait tressailli, et ça semblait lui faire mal. Elle retira son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa douleur toujours présente.

« Juste pour te dire que c'est l'heure d'y aller. » dit-il, gardant un œil sur sa réaction.

« Oh, Ok. Merci » répondit-elle simplement, puis elle ramassa ses affaires.

Tony continua de la fixer et elle le remarqua.

« Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose, Tony ? »

« Non, rien. Rien du tout. » dit-il, et il alla à l'ascenseur. « Bonne nuit, Ziva. »

Ziva regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Et elle resta là, les coudes sur son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses mains ? « Et s'il avait remarqué ? » _« Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait déjà dit quelque chose ? Reprends toi, ils ne font pas attention à toi, Ziva » _dit la voix dans sa tête. « Tu as raison » _« bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! »_

Ziva prit son sac et rentra chez elle. C'avait été une longue journée et elle était plus que fatiguée qu'elle l'avait espéré.

...

**Maison de Gibbs, 22h30**

Gibbs, comme d'habitude, travaillait sur son bateau. Il avait un verre de Bourbon à côté de lui et on pouvait enendre de la musique, doucement, dans le fond.

« C'est nouveau » pensa Tony à voix haute.

« Que tu me regardes aussi est nouveau, DiNozzo » répondit Gibbs.

Tony réalisa alors qu'il avait pensé tout haut, et descendit les escaliers.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? »

« C'est pas vraiment un plaisir d'être là, maintenant » dit Tony, et il s'assit sur l'une des boites en bois. Gibbs entendit le ton deTony et abandonna ses outils. Il s'assit près de Tony et le regarda.

« Alors pourquoi tu es là, Tony ? »

« Elle n'est pas elle-même, patron. Elle est nerveuse et légèrement plus brûlée que d'habitude (si seulement il savait !) » expliqua-t-il.

« Elle revient de 3 mois et demi en Somalie, où elle n'a pas été très bien traitée, tu ne penses pas qu'il faut qu'elle prenne le temps de s'en remettre ? »

« Je sais. Mais Ducky a dit que les marques qu'elle avait, peu importe à quoi elles sont dues, devraient être parties. Et puis, les articulations, je comprends, mais ensuite son poignet, elle a dit qu'elle s'était fait mal en rentrant dans un mur, mais j'ai hésité. Tu as vu ça. Et ce soir, après que tu sois parti et que Ziva et moi étions juste tous les deux, j'ai simplement posé ma main sur son bras et ça a semblé lui faire mal, je lui faisait mal ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que la toucher l'a simplement effrayée ? Après ce qu'elle a traversé et je ne peux même pas imaginer ça, je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de temps. »

« C'était différent, Gibbs Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose, à part le fait qu'elle vient de rentrer, se passe. »

« Tu as gardé un œil sur elle. Pas qu'en dessous de son T-shirt, pour une fois » plaisanta Gibbs.

« Je n'ai jamais… Oui, je l'ai surveillée de près. C'est ma partenaire, patron, je suis inquiet pour elle » s'expliqua Tony.

Gibbs marmonna quelque chose là-dessus, et retourna à son bateau.

« Eh bien, tu es un enquêteur, alors enquête » suggéra-t-il.

« t'es inquiet, aussi, sinon tu ne me laisserais pas fouiller. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, patron. Toi aussi tu veux savoir ce qui lui arrive. »

« Rentre chez toi, DiNozzo » répondit simplement Gibbs.

Tony sourit. « Bonne nuit patron. A demain » dit-il, et il quitta la maison du patron.

_« A partir de demain, je commence l'opération Dah-veed » _pensa-t-il et il rentra chez lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier aperçu! Est-ce que quelqu'un veut la suite?**

**Et des commentaires à transmettre à l'auteur?**

**Aliiks**


	2. C'est le devoir d'un ami

**deuxième chapitre... :) Que dire... C'est le début du Tiva!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard, Appartement de Tony, 4h30**

Tony ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par les lumières qui passaient à travers les rideaux. Il se retourna et se dit qu'il pouvait encore rester dans son lit juste 5 minutes de plus. Mais les 5 minutes furent longues. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son alarme affichait 5h00.

« Merde ! »s'écria-t-il

Il s'était promis d'arriver tôt au bureau. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait arriver avant Ziva, cette fois. Il avait essayé tous les jours, mais elle _et _Gibbs étaient déjà là à chaque fois. Il se dépêcha de se tirer des couvertures, se leva de son lit et courut en boxer à la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla

**Pendant ce temps, Appartement de Ziva, 4h15**

Ziva éteignit son alarme et roula hors de son lit. Oui, elle roula. Il était encore 4h15. Plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle elle se levait d'habitude, mais elle était déterminée, elle voulait allait s'entraîner ce matin. Elle voulait se débarrasser de de frustration, de la voix qui continuait de crier dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'écouterait. Mais maintenant ? Elle ne s'entraînait pas, et encore une fois, la voix lui parla. En signe de défaite, elle attrapa le briquet, marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, et commença sa routine du matin.

Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé son survêtement, elle frotta ses bras, sentant les marques de brûlures fraîches sous le tissu. Elle ignora la douleur, prit ses clefs et commença à couror pour aller au bureau.

**NCIS, 5h45**

Sur le chemin du QG, il avait pris son petit déjeuner et maintenant, il s'avançait vers le bâtiment. Sur le parking, il ne vit pas la Mini de Ziva, et fut sûr que cette fois, il l'avait battue. Il entra dans le bâtiment. Il faisait encore sombre. Tony voulut appuyer sur le bouton d'ascenseur, quand ses oreilles furent alertées ^par des sons provenant du gymnase qui était au rez de chaussée. A travers le grand hall, il vit que la salle était éclairée.

« Qui pourrait s'entraîner à cette heure ? » se demanda-t-il. « Ziva ? » Il se répondit lui-même en marchant vers la porte et il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

Elle était là. Donnant des coups contre un sac de sable. Elle avait toujours sa veste de survêtement sur elle. Elle transpirait pourtant, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Bon, elle était toujours aussi belle aux yeux de Tony, mais elle avait vraiment l'air mal. Il voyait ses tressaillements à chaque fois qu'elle frappait le sac avec ses deux poings. C'était horrible à voir. Pourquoi se faisait-elle cela ?

Il entra, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Il pouvait voir toute la frustration dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir que ça n'allait pas comme elle le voulait. Il s'approcha d'elle et quand Tony vit apparaître de petites larmes dans ses yeux, il posa sa main sur son bras. Mais elle fut choquée de sa réaction. Elle cria. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais Tony ne la laissa pas faire, et sans le vouloir, la blessa un peu plus.

« Tony, tu me fais mal ! Laisse-moi partir ! » cria Ziva.

La dessus, Tony la lâcha et vit Ziva frotter ses bras sous la douleur. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle reculait.

« Reste là où tu es, Tony ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'ai à peine touchée et ça te faisait mal. Et puis t'avais mal même avant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ziva ? »

« Rien. J'veux juste que la frustration s'en aille ! C'est tout ! » se défendit Ziva.

« Alors tu dis que tu vas bien ? » Tony haussa un sourcil pour montrer qu'il ne gobait pas ça. « Ziva, regarde-toi ! Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es profondément bouleversée par quelque chose »

« Oh, génial, maintenant, tu utilises mes propres mots contre moi ? » Elle roula les yeux. « Laisse-moi tranquille, Tony » dit-elle. Elle voulut passer à côté de lui, mais il avança d'un pas, lui rentrant dans le bras.

« Ow ! »cria-t-elle en portant la main à son bras. Elle essaya de le dépasser sans dire un mot une nouvelle fois mais Tony se tenait devant elle.

« Oh, non, tu ne partiras pas ! » dit-il, et il l'arrêta. EN essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, cette fois.

« Tony. Laisse tomber ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Tu es mon amie, Ziva ! Je suis allé au bout du monde pour toi. Et maintenant, alors que ça te fait encore mal, tu dis que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ? »

« Alors simplement pour _ça _tu penses que tu peux m'aider à chaque fois que j'ai un problème »

« Je peux essayer ! »

« Parfait ! Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle releva ses manches. « Ca ! Voilà ce qui me fait mal ! Tu es content ? Ok, alors au revoir ! » assena-t-elle, et elle s'en alla.

Tony resta planté là, sans savoir quoi dire. Il était ébahi. Il la regarda partir.

_« est-ce que j'ai vraiment vu ça ? des marques de brûlures ? Mais Ducky avait dit que ses blessures devraient être guéries maintenant. Ou au moins la plupart et seulement les cicatrices. »_

Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Que devait-il faire de cette nouvelle ? Vaincu, il remonta. Là, il vit Gibbs, assis à son bureau. Mais pas Ziva. Il alla à son bureau. Et Gibbs vit le regard de Tony.

« Tu as fait quoi avec Ziva ? »demanda Gibbs, attendant clairement une réponse.

« Ziva ? » Tony prétendit ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« ouais, elle est arrivée, contrariée, et elle est allée aux toilettes » expliqua Gibbs.

« Ooh » fut la seule chose que Tony put répondre. Il alluma son ordinateur.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai… J'ai rien fait ! Je suis juste entré »mentit Tony.

Gibbs le fixa. Il ne pouvait décider si son agent lui disait la vérité. Mais il faut interrompu dans ses pensées par Ziva qui arrivait.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en voyant le regard de Gibbs et Tony posé sur elle.

« Tu t'es changé » déclara Gibbs.

« Je préfère travailler dans des vêtement dans lesquels je n'ai pas transpirer ce matin » répondit Ziva en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Gibbs hocha la tête et posa à nouveau son regard sur Tony. Tony continuait de regarder Ziva, qui essayer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait de ne pas lever les yeux de son travail. Il remarqua qu'elle se frottait _encore _les bras. Et il savait pourquoi. _« oh, Ziva. Laisse moi t'aider. Qui te fait du mal ? Pourquoi elle a toujours des petits copains dangereux ? » _Il songea que quelqu'un d'autre la blessait. Théoriquement, c'était vrai. Mais ce quelqu'un était dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était celle qui se blessait ?

La journée fut éprouvante pour tout le monde, et spécialement pour Ziva. Ils n'avaient pas pu attraper le tueur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait Ziva. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de penser à Tony.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? Je connais Tony, il doit réfléchir à tout ça, en ce moment. Je peux même sentir son regard me traverser. »pensa-t-elle. _« tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand tu lui dis des trucs ? Il va découvrir que tu es rien, mais quelqu'un de faible ! » _lui dit la voix. Ziva se prit la tête entre les mains.

« La ferme ! » s'écria-t-elle, sans réaliser qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute, et non dans sa tête. Tony, McGee et Gibbs la regardaient.

« Ziva, je suis d'accord que Tony devrait arrêter de se la ramener sur sa collection de films, mais tu ne crois pas que tu réagis de manière un peu excessive ? » demanda McGee.

Ziva releva la tête. Regarda autour d'elle. Chacun d'eux. Hé bien, ils la fixaient tous.

_« Ow, tu dois te moquer de moi ? Tu es donc suffisamment stupide pour crier devant tout le monde ? » _dit la voix.

« Désolée. Tu as raison, Tim. J'ai réagi trop fort. Je suis désolée. Je dois aller aux toilettes » expliqua-t-elle, et elle partit.

« Et à nouveau « Tim », depuis quand elle dit ça ? et encore « désolée ». Elle est bizarre » dit McGee. Mais aucun des deux autres ne répondit, il retourna donc à son travail.

Gibbs regarda Tony. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, parce que Ziva mettait du temps à revenir.

« Quelque chose te travaille, DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs en plissant les yeux.

Tony leva les yeux

« Hein ? Ooh, non patron. » répondit-il en essayant de sourire.

« Avec moi maintenant ! » dit Gibbs en le saisissant par le bras.

Il l'emmena derrière la cage d'escaliers et reprit la parole.

« depuis quand tu me mens aussi assurément ? »

« ok, très bien ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais inquiet il y a deux semaines, tu te souviens ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Eh bien je n'ai rien trouvé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle était au gymnase et on aurait dit qu'elle souffrait, alors je suis allé la voir, mais au moment où je l'ai touchée elle a crié ! »

« Est-ce ce pourquoi elle était énervée ce matin ? » questionna Gibbs.

« Je crois que oui. Laisse-moi gérer ça. Je veux juste l'aider » suggéra Tony.

« Je le sais. » dit le patron et il tapota son épaule.

Tony laissa apparaître un léger sourire et ils retournèrent dans l'open space. Là, ils remarquèrent tous les deux que Ziva n'était toujours pas revenue.

« Ziva est toujours aux toilettes ? »demanda Tony en la cherchant du regard.

« Je pense que oui. Elle n'est pas revenue » répondit McGee.

Tony lança un regard à Gibbs qui avait eu le temps de se réinstaller derrière son bureau.

« Je vais vérifier que tout va bien » dit Tony, et il partit vers les toilettes.

**Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des femmes.**

« Allez, Ziva. Reste calme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais une scène. » Ziva faisait les 100 pas dans les toilettes. _« tu as vu comment ils t'ont regardée ? Ils pensent que t'es bizarre, surtout DiNozzo ! » _lui dit la voix. « c'était pas ma faute. Si tu pouvais te taire aussi, je n'aurais pas crié ! »

Oh, super, maintenant, elle se disputait avec la voix.

_« ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » _Ziva se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le faire. Mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa main d'aller jusqu'à sa poche et d'en retirer ce fichu briquet. Elle remonta sa manche et maintint le briquet sous son bras, suffisamment loin pour ne pas brûler la manche, mais assez près pour se brûler à nouveau.

Alors que les larmes de la douleur qu'elle sentait se formaient dans ses yeux, le bruit de la poignée de la porte l'interrompit. Elle éteignit le briquet et écouta.

« Ziva ? T'es encore là ? Pourquoi la porte est fermée ?» lui parvint la voix de Tony depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Va-t'en Tony. Je ne veux pas parler et encore moins avec toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Allez, Ziva, laisse moi entrer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me laisses entrer ? » plaida Tony.

« Tu dois te la fermer ! »

« Okay, je peux faire ça. Laisse-moi juste entrer. Je veux voir si tu vas bien. »dit-il, sans obtenir de réponse. « Ziva ? » il voulut reprendre, mais il s'arrêta en entendant le loquet tourner et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous et les toilettes ? » essaya de plaisanter Ziva.

Tony entra.

« L'intimité, j'imagine. »

Il vit le sourire presque invisible de Ziva et le peu de lumière qu'elle avait dans les yeux s'en aller. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais il pouvait voir des traces de larmes sèches sur ses joues.

« Ziva… »

Ziva le coupa :

« je croyais t'avoir dit de te taire, Tony. »

Il se tut.

Ziva qui n'avait pas eu le temps de passer son bras sous l'eau, commença à le sentir. _«ne fais pas ça, Ziva. Ne le montre pas ! » _se fit entendre la voix. Mais ça ne provoqua que de la frustration sur son visage. Et Tony en profita rapidement.

« Ziva. Je sais que je ne devrais rien dire, mais je suis ton ami. Je ne le serais pas si je ne te disais rien. »

Ziva recula. Des larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux.

« je ne peux pas te parler, Tony. »

« Mais si tu peux, Ziva » Il fit un pas vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que tu ne peux pas ? »

« parce qu'il le dit ! » cria-t-elle. _« Tais-toi, sal*pe ! » _lui ordonna la voix.

« Qui ? Le même qui te fait du mal ? Parce que je vais lui botter les fesses, quand je trouverai celui qui te fait mal. » lui dit Tony. « Qui te fait ça, Ziva ? »

« Personne, Tony » se défendit Ziva.

« Ziva regarde ça ! » Tony saisit sa main non blessée et releva sa manche. « Regarde ! »

Ziva baissa les yeux sur ses bras, mais à la seconde où elle vit ses marques, elle détourna le regard, fermant les yeux. «_pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser tomber ? » _pensa-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça toute seule » dit-il sans rien attendre.

« Eh bien si, Tony » cria Ziva, frustrée, et elle tomba à genoux.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? »

* * *

**Ca y est, Tony a tout découvert... Quelle va être l'explication que Ziva va lui donner? Et Tony qui veut l'aider, comment va-t-il s'y prendre? Réponse... dans les prochains chapitres :)**

**Et vous en avez pensé quoi?**

**Aliiks**


	3. Clash! Tony vs La Voix

**Cadeau de Noyël ! Parce que je viens de le terminer, et que je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience... Et que ca fait longtemps que j'aurais du le poster, aussi...**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Toilettes des filles, 14h30**

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Tony étaient écarquillés. Ziva détourna la tête. Mais il pouvait voir sa lèvre trembler.

« Ziva ? » Il cherchait ces magnifiques yeux bruns qu'il admirait tellement, mais ils continuaient de fixer le sol, comme si elle voulait courir, s'enfuir loin.

_« tu vois ce que tu as fait ? maintenant il pense que tu fous la trouille ! Et il a raison ! » _lança la voix. « La ferme ! La ferme ! » cria Ziva en se couvrant les oreilles.

« Ziva qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Tony en s'approchant d'elle. Elle était toujours recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête cachée dans ses genoux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

_« Non ! il est trop près de toi ! Recule ! » _ordonna la voix. Ziva obéit et paniqua dans les bras de Tony. Elle réussit à se dégager et courut au lavabo. Tony la regarda, ne sachant que faire.

Ziva respirait bruyamment, elle regarda dans le miroir et vit Tony debout de l'autre côté de la salle, la fixant. _« Tu dois le faire ! Tu as désobéi à beaucoup de règles. Et qu'il te voit le faire sera pour lui comme pour toi une punition ! »_

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Tony » dit froidement Ziva, et sa main reprit le chemin de sa poche. Elle remonta sa manche et se tourna. Elle regarda Tony droit dans les yeux et alluma le briquet.

« Ziva non ! » ordonna Tony. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle plaça le briquet sous son bras, plus près que d'habitude et immédiatement, un brûlure apparut sur son bras. Elle cria, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Tony ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. Il courut à elle et lui enleva le briquet des mains. Il la regarda.

_« Ressaisis-toi Ziva ! Normalement, tu l'aurais déjà frappé ! » _cria la voix. Mais Ziva ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que de la glace, et ne se détachaient pas des siens à lui. Tony gardait les yeux sur son bras. Cette fois, il voyait clairement les brûlures. Et même trop bien à son goût.

« Ziva. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours grands ouverts à la vue de toutes les marques.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, alors que Ziva avait l'air terrifiée. Et perdue. Elle tomba au sol une nouvelle fois. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Debout sal*pe ! »_

« Tony ? » La voix de Ziva était soudain très faible, toute petite, presque un murmure. « Aide-moi » A présent elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et elle pleura, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sa tête contre ses genoux.

Sans réfléchir, Tony s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui avait perdu ses parents, mais en pire. Il s'assit, le dos contre le mur. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

_« Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ? » _se demanda-t-il, mais sa bouche en avait décidé autrement : « Je vais t'aider Ziva. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. » lui promit-il, et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 5 minutes.

« J'ai peur Tony » fut la première chose que dit Ziva.

« Je vais t'aider. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas rentrer à la maison. » déclara-t-il.

« Gibbs va probablement se demander ce qui prend autant de temps » dit Ziva en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je vais lui expliquer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. » lui répondit-il. Il se leva, et son corps chaud manqua immédiatement à Ziva. Il tendit sa main pour l'aider.

_« Ne t'avise pas de la prendre Ziva ! » _la menaça la voix. Tony pouvait voir le combat dans ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal » dit-il et Ziva posa les yeux sur lui. Sa main était toujours tendue. Lentement, la sienne la rejoignit et l'attrapa, fort. Elle se laissa faire, et il la releva, tout proche de lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et il fit de même. Il serra sa main pour l'encourager et la sortit des toilettes.

**De retour dans l'open space**

Gibbs faisait taper son stylo contre son bureau. McGee essayait de se concentrer, mais en vain. Tous deux voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait aux toilettes. Ca faisait quinze minutes et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Le cerveau de Gibbs tournait à plein régime. IL voulait savoir ce qu'il se passer, et aussi ce qu'avait Ziva.

Au moment où il allait se lever et aller voir par lui-même, ses deux agents entrèrent dans l'open space.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? » lança McGee, sans voir que Ziva semblait détruite. Tony lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

« Patron, je peux avoir la fin de la journée ? » demanda Tony en se tournant vers Gibbs.

Gibbs était un peu surpris par la question soudaine, mais quand il vit que Ziva était assise derrière son bureau, perdue comme une petite fille, tremblante, il comprit que Tony avait découvert les dessous de l'histoire.

**Ascenseur 15h00**

Alors que Ziva et Tony prenait l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'au parking, il s'arrêta d'abord à un étage différent. Lorsque le *ding* eut résonné, les portes s'ouvrirent et Abby apparut de l'autre côté.

« Oh, salut tous les 2 » les salua-t-elle de son habituel ton heureux. « j'allais justement monter. »

« Salut Abby » répnodit Tony.

Mais Abby n'eut pas de réponse de Ziva, qui continuait à fixer le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va, Ziva ? » demanda Abby. Elle avait entendu de McGee qu'elle faisait un scène de temps en temps, depuis deux semaines. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ou simplement de lui parler. Elle chercha à intercepter son regard.

« Ziva ne se sent pas bien, Abby, je la ramène chez elle » intervint Tony. Abby leva les yeux vers lui.

« Gibbs est au courant ? »demanda-t-elle Tony hocha la tête.

« Je pense que tu devrais prendre le prochain ascenseur » suggéra-t-il, Abby le comprit. Elle s'écarta des portes, et leur dit au revoir. Les portes se refermèrent.

**Appartement de Tony 3h20**

Tony ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et laissa Ziva entrer d'abord. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il la ramènerait chez elle, mais il avait changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'un environnement différent l'aiderait. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou à quoi s'attendre, et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais Ziva ne protesta pas. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis quil lui avait pris la main dans les toilettes.

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et prit son manteau. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait son appartement. Mais il savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Ziva observa autour d'elle, silencieusement. A part le fait que tout était propre et bien rangé, c'était presque comme elle l'imaginait. Exactement Tony. Deux étagères pleines de DVD, une grande télé. Un grand plan de travail dans la cuisine. A présen, elel regardait le gros poisson rouge, qui nageait dans son bocal.

« C'est Kate » dit Tony, debout derrière elle. Ziva se retourna et le regarda, sans un mot. Elle paraissait fatiguée. Tony pouvait voir les cernes se former lentement sous ses yeux. « Je sais que j'a idit que je te ramènerai à la maison, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être ce serait une meilleure idée si tu restais ici un moment. »

Ziva ne répondit pas. Elle marcha jusqu'au canapé, et s'y assit dans un coin. Tony s'assit sur la table basse, en face d'elle. Il prit une trousse de premiers soins, et le plaça à coté de lui. Il voulut lui prendre les mains pour soigner les brûlures, mais elle recula vivement.

« Ziva, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'aider » la rassura-t-il.

Tout doucement, il tendit à nouveau la main pour prendre la sienne, et remonta sa manche. Il fut à nouveau choqué par les marques. Ca lui faisait le même effet à chaque fois. Il ne dit rien. Il prit simplement de la crème et l'appliqua sur ses bras, en la massant doucement. Il pouvait voir son visage passer de la douleur du contact au soulagement face à l'effet de la crème. Ensuite, il banda ses bras.

« Tu en as autre part ? » demanda-t-il, déterminé à connaître la situation en entier.

Ziva le regarda. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le laisser tout savoir que c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Et c'était vraiment pire, bien pire. Elle n'avait pas commencé par brûler ses bras. Elle avait commencé par son ventre. Mais une fois qu'il était complètement brûlé, il fallait qu'elle continue autre part.

Du silence et de l'expression de son visage, Tony comprit.

« Où, Ziva ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon ventre » répondit-elle dans un tout petit murmure.

« Allonge-toi » lui dit Tony. Ziva aurait voulu dire tellement de choses. Mais elle lui obéit, simplement, parce qu'elle savait que c'était l'écouter lui ou écouter la voix. Alors elle s'allongea, et remonta son t-shirt. Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais il resta calme. Pas qu'il se soit habitué à la vues des brûlures mais parce qu'il savait que s'il paniquait Ziva paniquerait aussi.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que je te caresserais le ventre dans d'autres circonstances » dit-il en essayant de plaisanter, étalant la crème sur son ventre. Ca la fit sourire légèrement.

« Dans tes rêves, DiNozzo » répliqua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il eut remis son t-shirt en place, il dit : « Je suis désolé sir je te fais mal, avec ça. »

« Ca va, Tony » lui dit Ziva. _« non, ca ne va pas ! »_ répliqua la voix. Ziva ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Tony le vit, mais n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu veux t'allonger un moment ? » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut rouvert les yeux. Elle acquiesça doucement, et le suivit jusque dans la chambre.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand ou très –«

« Je te l'ai dit : ca va. J'ai juste rien à me mettre » dit Ziva, et il lui désigna son armoire.

« Regarde là-dedans. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose » dit-il avant de la laisser se changer.

Ziva passa en revue la chambre. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait un grand lit, et une décoration luxueuse, mais la salle était très simple, avec simplement quelques photos. Elle l'aimait bien, pourtant, et elle s'avança vers l'armoire.

Lorsqu'elle eut choisi un grand T-shirt de l'université, elle s'habilla devant le miroir. Ziva se regarda, alors qu'elle s'était déshabillée, se retrouvant seulement en sous-vêtements. Au lieu de voir toutes les marques sur son corps, elle ressemblait à présent à une mère. Couverte de bandages.

_« Regarde-toi ! A quoi est-ce que Tony a bien pu penser en te couvrant de ça ? T'es un monstre et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ! »_ La voix parla à nouveau. Elle enfila rapidement le T-shirt, et marcha jusqu'au lit. Elle s'allongea et regarda simplement le plafond, des larmes plein les yeux. _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » _se demanda-t-elle.

**QG du NCIS 15h50**

Contrairement aux autres jours, Gibbs attendait un coup de fil. Non qu'il voulait être sur une affaire, loin de là, mais il voulait que Tony l'appelle. Il l'attendait depuis une demi-heure, mais le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. McGee remarqua une certaine émotion dans les yeux de Gibbs. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Ziva. Ils étaient tous inquiets.

Le téléphone sonna. La première sonnerie ne retentit pas entièrement que Gibbs répondait.

« Parle moi » dit-il en mettant le haut parleur.

« Patron, c'est moi » lui répondit la voix familière. Tony.

« Je suis là aussi » intervint McGee en roulant les yeux.

« Où est Ziva ? » demanda Gibbs. C'étair la première chose qui lui vint à l »esprit.

« Elle dort. Elle est chez moi. Patron, elle est vraiment en mauvais état » conclut-il.

« Mauvais comment ? » s'enquit McGee.

« Uhm. Elle est dans une phase où elle se mutile. Elle se brûle, Patron » dit Tony.

Gibbs pouvait entendre la voix de Tony trembler. De l'inquiétude.

« T'es sûr de ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elle est couverte de marque de brûlures récentes, et elle l'a fait devant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'enlever cette image de la tête. » Tony pouvait à présent entendre le silence, et su que Gibbs et McGee étaient aussi choqués que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit McGee à Gibbs.

« Elle doit aller mieux, DiNozzo. Elle n'est pas notre collègue. On est des amis, tu es son meilleur ami. »

« Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire » dit Tony, avec frustration.

« Je suis sûr que tu penses déjà à quelque chose, DiNozzo » déclara Gibbs.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de plus de temps que juste aujourd'hui pour ça, patron » expliqua Tony.

« Je sais. Tu peux avoir ta semaine. Nos amis sont plus importants que le travail » conclut Gibbs. « Appelle-moi dès que tu en sais plus. »

« Merci patron. Je le ferai.

**De retour à l'appartement de Tony.**

Après avoir raccroché, Tony alla à sa chambre, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il était content que Ziva dorme, et non avec l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage dans les toilettes le même jour. Son _« Aide-moi »_ était e plus terrifiant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu dire, et son cœur s'était brisé à ce moment. Mais son visage était tout de même empreint d'angoisse. Son sourire manquait à Tony. Et la lumière dans ses yeux bruns aussi.

Comment une grande battante comme elle, _sa _ ninja, qui fut un jour Officier du Mossad, en arriver au point de se mutiler ? Il ne savait pas comment, mais il allait utiliser cette semaine dans son intégralité. Il allait l'aider.

_« je ne sais simplement pas comment ! » _pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Voilà :) prochain chapitre, avant le nouvel an, avec un peu d'espoir...**

**Leonie et moi, on trouve que Tony est trop mignon, avec Ziva :) pas vous?**

**Bref, d'ici le prochain chapitre, très joyeux Noël à tous!**

**Aliiks**


	4. Combat

**Nous sommes encore avant le nouvel an, et comme je l'avais promis, voici le chapitre suivant!**

**Puisque je ne posterai pas de nouveau chapitre avant l'année prochaine, je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Appartement de Tony, 00h15**

Ziva se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Et ce n'était pas non plus l'heure de se réveiller. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil.

« Il est vraiment si tard ? » se demanda-t-elle.

_« Ça y est, t'es réveillée ? » _La voix s'était réveillée avec elle. _« J'ai cru que tu dormirais toute la journée. »_

Ziva détestait entendre cette voix. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais ca ne fonctionna pas. _« tu vois ce que DiNozzo te fait ? Il te fait te sentir embarrassée ! Bon, retourne au boulot, maintenant. La salle de bains est par là. » _Ziva regarda la porte de la salle de bains. Elle se découvrit des couvertures et remarqua le bandage sur son bras. Elle le caressa doucement.

_« Non ! Enlève-le immédiatement ! » _lui cria la voix. Ziva commençait à paniquer. D'un côté, c'était si agréable de l'avoir sur ses marques, ça faisait moins mal. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était la voix le patron, même plus que Gibbs. Elle cria. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ?

Tony mit son film sur pause. Ce son, ce cri. « Ziva » murmura-t-il, et il sauta au bas du canapé. Il déboula dans sa chambre, et vit Ziva tourner en rond, déboussolée, essayant de retirer ces fichus bandages.

« Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'appela-t-il, frustré. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Tony ? » elle était confuse, mais ça lui revint soudain. Elle était dans son appartement à lui. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

« Oui, Ziva, c'est moi. Tu te souviens ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Mais elle continua de s'acharner sur ses bandages. Tony marcha jusqu'à elle. Il la saisit par les avant-bras, en sachant que c'était là où elle avait le moins de brûlures, et la tint fermement. « Arrête ça. Tout va bien. Je vais les remettre. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Ne le regarde pas ! » _ordonna la voix. Mais Ziva eut beau essayer de toutes ses forces, ça ne marcha pas non plus. D'une certaine manière, Tony gagnait contre la voix. Cela l'effraya. Elle se débattait de ses bras. Il restait là, sans bouger, les yeux dans les siens. Et alors que le temps passait, il la sentit abandonner le combat, et elle s'arrêta, complètement. _« Tu recommences. Ziva, écoute-moi ! »_

Tony relâcha son emprise. « je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. » dit-il, et elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Il se tourna, et elle le suivit dans la cuisine .

« Que penses-tu de sandwichs ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis un expert en sandwichs » Il essaya de la réconforter, en utilisant un ton joyeux. Mais elle n'y répondit pas. « Je vais t'en faire, et tu pourras décider si j'ai raison ou non » décida-t-il, et il se mit à la préparation des sandwichs.

Ziva détacha son regard de lui, et alla jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle s'installa, repliant ses jambes contre elle. Elle balaya l'appartement du regard. Une nouvelle fois, les étagères remplies de DVDs la frappèrent, tellement de films. C'était vraiment un agréable appartement, un agréable salon et la déco était assez sympa aussi. Ce qui la surprit fut le piano. « Est-ce qu'il en joue ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle posa son regard à nouveau sur lui. Il venait de terminer les sandwichs et léchait la mayonnaise qu'il avait mise sur ses doigts. Il prit les assiettes et la rejoignit. Il s'assit côté d'elle et lui tendit une assiette. Elle hésita.

Il rit. « Je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée, Ziva »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard avant de la prendre. Elle prit le premier sandwich et mordit dedans. Elle eut une expression bizarre alors qu'elle mâchait ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, mais ensuite, son visage devint neutre, laissant Tony dans la confusion quant à si elle aimait ou pas. Mais elle prit une nouvelle bouchée.

« Bingo ! Elle aime bien ! » songea-t-il, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, Tony reprit les assiettes et les posa dans l'évier avant de retourner s'asseoir et d'allumer la télévision. Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle était toujours recroquevillée dans son coin de canapé, ne montrant pas d'émotions que la destruction, la peur et la confusion. Ca l'inquiéta encore plus qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de bains. Que des hochements de tête. Et ce cri horrible.

«_C'est trop long, Ziva. Tu dois y aller, maintenant ! » _dit la voix. _« Tony doit bien avoir un briquet quelque part. » _ pensa Ziva et elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la brûler.

Tony le remarqua. « Tu ne trouveras rien. » dit-il tout en continuant de regarder la télévision. Elle le regarda. « Je n'utilise pas de briquet ou quoi que ce soit, et ma cuisinière est électrique. » déclara-t-il. Ziva ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. _« Silence ! » _lui cria la voix, et elle la referma. Elle baissa la tête et fixa ses orteils en jouant avec.

Après 5 minutes, Tony éteignit la télé, mais continua de fixer l'écran. A son geste soudain, Ziva releva la tête et le regarda. « Je veux t'aider, Ziva. Vraiment, mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me parles pas. » Il était enfin sérieux.

_« ne parle pas ! » _cria la voix. « Je ne peux pas Tony » dit-elle dans un souffle, et elle détourna le regard. Au même moment, il tourna le sien vers elle. Tony vit sa lèvre trembler.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'aider ? » demanda-t-il.

_« Oui, pourquoi tu lui as demandé ? C'est une mauvaise fréquentation ! Ne lui parle pas ! » _intervint la voix entre ses pensées et les questions de Tony. « Parce que je veux que tu m'aides » dit-elle, frustrée, le regardant à nouveau. Il pouvait voir les larmes remplir ses yeux.

« Alors parle » s'écria-t-il

« Je peux pas ! » cria-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Maintenant, il se sentait frustré.

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas ! » hurla-t-elle, et soudain elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. _« mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, pétasse ! C'est une règle à laquelle tu as désobéi une nouvelle fois. Vas-y ! » _Ziva n'écouta pas la voix, cette fois. Ses pensées et son attention étaient tournées vers Tony, qui la fixait avec confusion. _« qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va chercher quelque chose qui te fera mal ! » _ Ziva voulut se lever, mais Tony l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Dis moi, Ziva. Qui est-ce ? » dit-il calmement. Il voulait tellement savoir. Ziva se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tony avait croisé les jambes, et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas Tony. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Il n'est même pas réel. » admit finalement Ziva, dans un murmure, et sa voix craqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Tony.

« Je veux dire… Il est dans ma tête. C'est comme une oreillette, comme on utilise dans les missions sous couvertures. Quelqu'un crie dans mon oreille, tout le temps. A chaque instant, il me dit ce que je dois faire. » expliqua Ziva. _« Ouais, mais tu ne fais pas du bon boulot ! J't'avais dit que t'étais faible ! » _cria la voix. Ziva tressaillit.

« Est-ce qu'il le fait, maintenant ? » demanda Tony. Ziva ne répondit pas.

« Je ne peux juste pas l'ignorer, Tony » cria-t-elle.

« Comment ça a commencé ? » dit Tony pour changer de question.

_« Ne lui dis pas ! » _« Ca a commencé 4 semaines avant que vous ne veniez en Somalie. Au début, je l'appréciais, parce que je me sentais seule, et ce qu'il disait avait un sens. Mais ensuite, il a commencé à dire des choses encore plus mauvaises que Saleem, et je… J'ai juste continué à vivre avec et quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que je faisais, j'étais revenue à la maison et je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Je me sentais encore plus seule qu'en Somalie. » Quand elle termina son récit, Ziva pleurait.

_« Ah ! Sale p*te ! Comment peux-tu t'ouvrir à lui ? Combien de fois je dois te punir pour ca ? » _s'écria la voix.

Tony comprit. La seule chose laquelle il pensa fut de la prendre dans ses bras. Alors, il le fit.

« Tu penses que je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en s'accrochant à l'un de ses bras qui l'entourait.

« Non ! Tu n'es pas un monstre » répondit-il en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. « Mais maintenant que tu me l'as dit, est-ce qu'elle te dit quoi que ce soit ? »

« Elle dit que je suis faible pour t'avoir parlé et à chaque fois, je dois me brûler ! »

« Tu n'es pas faible, Ziva, pour me parler, et tu a prouvé à quel point tu es forte après avoir survécu si longtemps dans le camp de Saleem. Je connais beaucoup de femmes qui auraient abandonné des mois avant que j'arrive te chercher. »

« Alors pourquoi ca continue de me le dire ? » Ziva pleurait toujours.

« Il veut le pouvoir, et avoir le pouvoir sur l'une des femmes les plus fortes du monde le fait se sentir moins faible. » Tony ne savait pas comment le décrire, c'était quelque chose de son esprit, mais pour elle c'était tellement réel, qu'il fit avec.

_« Il a tort ! C'est toi qui es faible ! Pas moi. Si tu n'étais pas faible, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé entrer dans ta tête. Il essaye de te manipuler ! » _se fit entendre la voix, et Ziva tressaillit. Tony le sentit.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Ziva. Je ne suis pas celui qui te fait du mal. » dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_« Si, c'est lui ! Si tu continues de l'écouter, je vais devoir te punir plus ! » _tenta la voix.

« S'il te plaît Tony, aide-moi ! » cria Ziva.

« Je vais t'aider, Ziva. Pour te dire la vérité, ça me fait un peu peur aussi. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour nous débarrasser de lui, ou quoi que ce soit. » Il se sépara légèrement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Crois-moi »

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu es plus fort que lui. Quand tu es là, ou que je suis ici… Je peux l'ignorer un peu mieux. Mais parfois, il est juste trop fort. »

« Alors, j'imagine que je vais devoir enfiler mes gants de boxe » plaisanta Tony et Ziva montra un petit sourire. « Ca y est. Ce sourire m'a manqué ! » dit-il en lui relevant le menton avec un doigt pour mieux le voir.

Un silence confortable s'installa, et il continuèrent à se regarder. Pendant un moment, Ziva n'entendit pas la voix. Mon Dieu ! Que ça lui faisait du bien. Mais ensuite le téléphone sonna. Tony ne voulait détacher son regard d'elle, et il réussit à prendre son téléphone de la table sans avoir à le faire.

« Allô ? » répondit-il, parce qu'il n'avait pas regardé qui appelait.

« DiNozzo, c'est moi » la voix grave de son patron s'éleva du combiné. « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Tony mit sa main sur le téléphone. « C'est Gibbs, il veut savoir comment tu vas. » elle hocha la tête. « Patron ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais-tu pas en personne ? » répondit-il à son patron, puis il lui tendit le combiné.

« Ziva ? » dit Gibbs.

Ziva resta silencieuse. _« Ne fais pas ça ! Ne répond pas, David ! » _dit la voix. Elle regarda Tony.

« Dis quelque chose. Il est inquiet. » murmura-t-il.

« Ziva, tu es là ? » demanda Gibbs comme il n'entendait rien.

« Oui… Oui, je suis là » dit-elle doucement.

« Salut, ma fille. Comment vas-tu ? » Les instincts paternels de Gibbs prenaient le dessus.

« Je vais bien » répondit-elle, la voix craquant un peu.

« DiNozzo prend soin de toi ? Ou dois-je venir et le slapper ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Il fait un meilleur travail qui vous ne pourriez imaginer » le rassura Ziva, et elle fit un petit sourire à Tony.

« Bien ! Si ça change, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferai, Jethro »

« Ok. Profitez de votre semaine de congé. Bye, Ziva » dit Gibbs.

« Bye, Gibbs » Et ils raccrochèrent. Un peu confuse par ses derniers mots, Ziva se tourna vers Tony. « Une semaine ? lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ah, oui… Ordre de Gibbs » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Alors, on fait quoi, pendant cette semaine ? » demanda Ziva.

« Je ne sais pas. T'aider. Se débarrasser de la voix. Mais surtout en profiter. Je pense que nous méritons un peu de vacances, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. » Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tony.

« Est-ce que tu ne profites pas de la situation ? »

« Je fais ce que je dois faire, t'aider » la rassura-t-il.

« OK. Je te crois. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Tony, et elle hocha la tête. Il se leva, prit les deux assiettes vides, et s'en alla à la cuisine.

« Tony ? » Ziva l'arrêta. Il se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Tony sourit. « Mais de rien. »

* * *

**Si Ziva sourit, c'est que tout va s'arranger. Et puis de toute façon, Tony est là pour l'aider, alors ça ne peut que s'arranger (SpecialAgentLeonie a vraiment de bonnes idées!)**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette petite merveille?**

**Aliiks**


	5. Sons contraires

**Hum... longue absence hein... Mais c'est bien connu, c'est pendant les vacances qu'on a le moins de temps pour écrire... Et je n'échappe (malheureusement) pas à cela... Bref... En attendant, me re voici avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Mention spéciale pour TZDDN et moufleyte, pour celles qui les connaissent, qui passent leurs partiels en ce moment même et jusqu'à vendredi... Grosses grosses pensées pour elles!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Appartement de Tony, 20h30**

Ziva se concentrait sur la télévision. Tony avait essayé d'engager une conversation avec elle, mais quel que soit le sujet, chaque essai fut un échec.

_« tic tac, tic tac, tic tac ! » _se fit entendre la voix dans sa tête. _« Donc il n'a rien qui brûle, hein ? hé bien, les plaques chauffantes sont assez chaudes, il y a aussi l'eau bouillante… Non, c'est trop évident. Il ne va pas te laisser partir. Tu dois trouver quelque chose qui fasse bien mal, alors. » _Ziva se tendit.

« Ca va, Ziva ? » demanda Tony qui l'avait remarqué.

Ziva secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de la voix. « Oui, tout va bien. » répondit-elle. _« Menteuse ! Tu lui mens encore. C'est un début » _dit la voix.

Tony la regarda un moment. Il ne trouva pas que son ton mentait et après tout ce dont ils avaient discuté, elle ne lui mentirait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il qu'il décida de ne pas baisser sa garde. Il savait que ce n'était que le début. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel point la voix avait pris possession d'elle.

« J'ai envoyé un texto à Abby. Elle va t'apporter des vêtements demain dans la matinée, parce que tu ne peux pas utiliser toute ma garde-robe » lui dit Tony en rigolant.

« Ah bon ? Je trouve que c'est très confortable, pourtant. » dit-elle en levant un sourcil et baissant les yeux vers son T-shirt de l'université. Elle s'était elle-même surprise, d'abord. Elle se sentait à l'aise, en se promenant dans son appartement, avec simplement un T-shirt et ses sous-vêtements.

« Ils le sont, je suis d'accord avec toi. Lais sinon, je n'aurais plus rien pour moi, à la fin. Et si j'ai une semaine de congés, je ne vais pas me balader en costume. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis déçue » le taquina-t-elle. Il leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? Je pense juste que tu, euh… es très beau en costume. » Une minute… Elle avait vraiment dit ça. _« Ziva ? Tu t'égares encore ! Reprends toi ! » _hurla la voix.

Um… Merci ? » Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas souvent que… Bon, d'accord, elle ne l'avait jamais complimenté sur ses costumes avant. Il pouvait voir la gêne dans ses yeux, et changea rapidement de sujet. « Hum… Tu peux prendre mon lit pour la nuit, je prendrai le canapé. »

_« Je dirai plutôt rentre chez toi, dans ton propre lit, mais il est clair que ça n'arrivera pas. » _dit la voix. Ziva était sûre que si elle pouvait voir la personne ou la chose, peu importait, à qui appartenait la vois, elle pourrait la voir rouler des yeux. Elle frissonna et fit craquer son cou. Tony bougea côté d'elle. « Et ton dos ? » finit par demander Ziva. _« tu t'en soucies ? » _demanda la voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On se concentre sur toi d'abord » lui dit-il.

« Alors, j'imagine que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant » dit-elle en se levant. Tony la regarda, un peu confus. « J'ai eu une longue journée, Tony. Je suis fatiguée. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh, d'accord » répondit-il simplement, et il se leva aussi.

« Je peux me coucher toute seule » dit-elle.

« Crois-moi, je le sais. » rigola-t-il « Je veux juste prendre quelques couvertures du mon placard, pour ne pas avoir à te réveiller quand j'irai me coucher. » expliqua-t-il. Ziva hocha la tête et ils s'en allèrent dans la chambre.

Alors que Tony prenait ses couvertures de son placard, Ziva, comme elle l'avait dit, se glissa sous les couvertures du lit de Tony.

Après 5 minutes, Tony se retourna pour la retrouver blottie dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle dorme. Elle était peut-être vraiment fatiguée. Il ne savait pas. Mais il savait qu'elle avait eu une grosse journée et il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle le soit.

« Bonne nuit, ninja » murmura-t-il, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il éteignit la lumière et la chambre tomba dans le noir. Il ferma ensuite la porte, et s'en alla vers le canapé. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Il jeta les couvertures sur le canapé et se laissa tomber à côté.

Alors que la porte se refermait, Ziva ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire, mais il disparut rapidement._ « Oh… Ninja… Quel horrible surnom pour toi. T'es pas un ninja. Si tu en étais un, tu aurais caché tes problèmes. » _dit la voix. « il n'est pas si mauvais » défendit Ziva. _« oh mon dieu ! n'y pense même pas ! C'est son plan ! » _répliqua la voix. « je ne te crois pas ! » pensa Ziva.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et cria toute sa frustration, et lorsque finalement elle bougea un peu elle sentit les points mouillés de ses larmes tombées sur l'oreiller. Enfin, elle se détendit. Son odeur, sa douce odeur. Elle s'en emplit. Ziva avait oublié à quel point il sentait bon. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait à personne. Même pas complètement à elle-même.

_« où cacherait-il un couteau ? » _reprit la voix. « Non ! je ne me couperai pas ! » pensa Ziva en se rétractant à nouveau. _« je ne pense pas que tu aies un mot à dire sur ce que tu fais ou non ! Tu n'es pas assez forte pour en décider » _« Mais si ! Je suis supposée être celle qui décide par elle-même ! Pas quelqu'un qui n'existe même pas. » _« Alors pourquoi Tony a-t-il décidé que t dormirais ici ? » _« Il veut m'aider ! »

Elle cria une nouvelle fois sa frustration. Silencieusement. Tony ne doit pas tout savoir. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

**Le matin suivant, 7h00**

Tony se retourna sur le canapé. Il gémit alors que son dos craquait bruyamment. Il s'allongea sur le dos, plaça sa main sous sa tête et contempla le plafond. Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait pas. Après quelques instants, il se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il savait que Ziva pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment, et qu'Abby pouvait débarquer à tout instant.

Il commença à préparer des pancakes, et attendit de voir qui serait la première à entrer dans le salon. Il ne passa pas longtemps avant qu'il entende la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il sourit.

« Bonjour, Ziva ! » dit-il quand il entendit ses pas se rapprocher. Ziva ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit à table dans la cuisine et prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » répondit-elle simplement. Tony la regarda. Et ne vit rien. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il éteignit la gazinière et apporta à table deux assiettes, en plaça une devant elle. Elle la regarda. « Merci. » dit-elle et il continua de l'observer. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement quand il fut assis à côté d'elle.

« Comment tu t'es coupée ? » demanda-t-il, attendant clairement une réponse, en pointant son doigt vers sa main.

Ziva suivit son regard, confuse ? Il y avait une grosse coupure entre deux doigt qui continuait jusqu'à son poignet, elle n'était pas profonde, mais elle avait bien saigné. « Je… Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle.

Tony leva les sourcils. « Tu ne sais pas ? Si j'avais une telle coupure, je me souviendrais d'où elle vient.

« Je te dis la vérité ! Je ne sais pas ! » éleva-t-elle la voix. _« moi je sais ! » _intervint la voix. Tony pouvait voir la confusion et la frustration dans ses yeux.

« Okay… Okay je te crois » dit-il calmement.

Ils commencèrent à manger leurs pancakes et le silence enveloppa la pièce. Ziva trouvait les pancakes délicieux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Tony connaissait simplement le mot cuisine. Elle était surprise. Et agréablement. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

« « Ca doit être Abby » dit Tony et il alla ouvrir la porte.

« Tony ! » dit Abby en le prenant dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

Tony gémit « Abby… peux pas… respirer… » dans un souffle.

« Ooh, désolée » Elle recula. « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Abby. Elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, juste que Ziva ne se sentait pas bien et que Tony et elle avait la semaine de congés sur ordres de Gibbs. Donc elle en avait conclu que c'était important.

« Pire que ce que tu peux penser, Abs » Ne le prends pas personnellement, si elle ne te dit rien. » expliqua-t-il et Abby comprit et hocha la tête.

Ziva entendit Tony gémir et su qu'Abby l'avait serré fort dans ses bras… un peu trop même. Elle entendit des pas ses rapprocher d'elle et les voix de Tony et Abby se firent plus fortes, finalement, ils apparurent.

« Ziva ? Abby est là avec tes affaires. Je t'en avais parlé hier, tu te souviens ? » lui expliqua Tony. Elle hocha la tête. Abby s'approcha d'elle, avec un sac.

« Salut, Ziva » dit Abby, ne considérant même pas de la prendre dans ses bras. « J'ai des habits pour les ai pris dans ton placard. »

Ziva regarda dans le sac et vit des vêtements qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Abby était vraiment une très bonne amie. Ziva fit un petit sourire à Abby, mais vit ensuite qu'elle la regardait avec inquiétude.

Abby avait remarqué les bandages sur son bras. Elle devait résister à l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais quand elle vit que Ziva voulait les couvrir, elle sut que ce n'était pas le moment de poser ces questions. Elle se retourna vers Tony, qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

« Je dois y aller. Gibbs va me tuer si je suis en retard » dit Abby. Tony rigola.

« J'en doute sincèrement, Abby » dit-il.

« Tu as raison. Il me considère trop comme sa fille » dit Abby « Bref. Au revoir, Ziva ! » Là-dessus Tony la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé » demanda Abby lorsque Ziva fut hors d'entente, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« C'est difficile à dire. Même pour moi. » dit-il, puis il attendit un moment. « Elle le fait elle-même. Elle se brûle. Elle se mutile, Abby » expliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » les yeux d'Abby s'agrandirent. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, Abby. Mais je l'aide. Elle va aller bien. » la rassura-t-il.

« Ok » le crut Abby. « Bon, salut. » dit-elle et quitta l'appartement.

Tony referma la porte. Et s'y adossa un moment. Puis son moment de silence fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un verre éclater sur le sol, venant de la cuisine. Il y courut et fut surpris de voir Ziva debout, entourée de verre et une nouvelle coupure sur son autre main.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en la rejoignant. Il évita le verre gisant sur le sol et attrapa sa main pour vérifier la blessure.

« Je… ne sais pas. J'étais en train de finir mon pancake… et la seconde d'après j'étais là, et une assiette était éparpillée au sol. » répondit-elle, perdue. _« Menteuse ! » _dit la voix. Ziva tressaillit.

« Tu es sûre de ça ? » demanda Tony.

« Oui, Tony. Vraiment sûre. » le rassura Ziva. _« Menteuse ! Menteuse ! »_

« Ok. Nettoyons cette coupure, alors, et on rangera tout ça après. » dit-il, et il alla chercher dans l'un des tiroirs, une trousse de soins.

**Même endroit, 9h30**

Tony nettoya la coupure puis Ziva et lui rangèrent le désordre de la cuisine. Ils se rendirent au salon. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent assis en silence, quand Ziva le coupa avec une question inattendue.

« Est-ce que tu joues ? » dit-elle en désignant le piano. Tony regarda le piano, puis à nouveau Ziva, la surprise visible dans ses yeux.

« Hum… Je sais jouer, oui. » dit-il plus doucement que Ziva l'aurait pensé.

« Je ne savais pas, ça » déclara-t-elle.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, David » dit Tony soudain calme, en la regardant.

« Si verts. Si beaux » pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au piano, debout juste à côté, et se retourna. « Prouve-le » défia-t-elle.

« Je ne joue plus » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Ziva lui lança un regard déçu.

« Juste parce que » se défendit-il.

« Allez. Montre-moi. Fais-le pour moi ? » elle fit la petite fille, les yeux de chiot battu sous la pluie.

Tony roula ses yeux. « D'accord. Parce que ça te fait plaisir, alors. »

Il la rejoignit, et s'assit sur le fauteuil du piano. Il l'ouvrit , dévoilant les touches. Ziva attendit patiemment qu'il commence, ce qui prit une minutes. Il lâcha un soupir de concentration et de détente, puis après un moment, Tony commença à jouer un morceau qu'elle connaissait bien *River flows in you*

Le jeu de Tony était bien meilleur que ce à quoi Ziva s'attendait. A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il jouait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il passait naturellement ses mains sur les touches, et ne fit pas une seule fausse note. C'était à en couper le souffle. Elle put voir que toutes les expressions quittaient son visage, laissant seulement la paix.

Lorsque Tony eut terminé, il rouvrit les yeux. Il les posa sur Ziva, dont la bouche était restée un peu ouverte.

« Tu as aimé ? » demanda Tony, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Aimé ? Tony tu joues brillamment ! » s'écria Ziva. « Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas Tu n'es jamais venue ici, et ce n'est pas comme si on avait un piano au bureau. »

« J'aimerais savoir jouer comme ça » lui dit Ziva.

« Tu as déjà joué du piano ? » demanda Tony.

« On avait un piano, oui. Mais celui qui jouait était… Ari » Ziva hésita sur le nom de son frère.

Tony rit. « Ari jouait du piano ? Oh, je ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là ! »

« Hey, il était très bon ! » répondit-elle. « Il m'avait promis de m'apprendre. Mais mon père l'a envoyé loin. Et il n'est jamais revenu. »

« Tu veux toujours apprendre ? » demanda Tony, hésitant.

« J'aimerais bien, mais… »

« Alors viens là » dit-il, et il recula sur le siège laissant un espace entre ses jambes pour Ziva. Elle prit lentement place et s'assit. « Je vais t'apprendre ce premier morceau. Place tes doigts, ici, ici et là. » lui montra-t-il. Elle fit comme il dit.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, après, Tony » dit-elle. Sans dire un mot, il mit ses propres mains au dessus des siennes, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Suis-moi juste. » dit-il et il commença à appuyer sur ses doigts et elle appuya sur les touches. Les premières notes s'échappèrent doucement du piano. « Tu vois ? Ok, recommence »

Il recommença, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche ses mains et qu'elle le fasse elle-même. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle avait réussi à jouer seule sans fautes. « J'ai réussi ! » dit-elle joyeusement. Il adorait ce son, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue heureuse.

« Et oui ! » approuva-t-il. Ziva se tourna vers lui et ses prunelles brunes rencontrèrent ses yeux verts. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors que Tony, qui était toujours derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et ils continuèrent à se regarder.

* * *

**Arf! TIVA fan, on aurait pas cru, hein :) On a tous la même question: est-ce que la voix a trouvé un nouveau moyen d'atteindre Ziva, ou est-ce qu'elle se blesse sans le dire à Tony? Toujours est-il que son état est pire que ce que Tony pensait...**

**Bref, je sais que c'est pas cool de ma part de poster si tard mais... reviews quand même?**

**Aliiks**


End file.
